In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. For example, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
As the use of electronic devices has proliferated, their size, implementation cost, power efficiency and features have taken increasing importance. For example, consumers may prefer to use electronic devices that offer better power efficiency (e.g., battery performance), smaller size, lower cost and additional features.
However, adding more features often comes as a tradeoff to larger size, reduced power efficiency and/or additional cost. For instance, additional features may require additional die area and/or may consume more power. Accordingly, features that are designed in a way that requires reduced space, better power efficiency and/or lower implementation cost may be beneficial.